Down The Twisty Path
by ShiningBrightInTheNightSky
Summary: "You are mine now, sweetheart ", he said,possessively,one of his hands restraining mine above my head, the other holding a knife to my throat.Her life will never be the same again. A new world, a different fate, lies, love and betrayals. Keep fighting or fall back. Your choice. Destiny- Do you believe in it? Do you dare to see where the path goes?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a rainy day, a woman wearing a black pencil skirt and a white ruffled top, was walking fast as if to take shelter from the slight drizzle. She crossed the road and walked a few blocks , before the rain pelted down harder and she had no choice but to take shelter.

She took shade under an abandoned building. Sighing, she glanced up at the sky. It looked as if the gates of heaven had opened and would not close until it was completely emptied of its contents.

She looked around and noticed that she was standing in a rundown felt a bit apprehensive as that area was empty of the familiar hustle-bustle of the city.

That was when she saw a man wearing a long, black coat and a black fedora hat. She couldn't see his face properly as it was so dark. If she looked hard enough, she could almost make out his hard jaw line.

She stared at him, trying to figure out what was it that made him stand out . Suddenly, as if feeling her eyes upon him, the man looked up and ocean blue met forest green. She gasped. Those eyes...she was sure she had seen those eyes before. But where?

Her head started spinning . The last thing she remembered was _green_.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she saw that she was lying on a soft, queen-sized bed, wearing a white nightgown. She did not remember changing her dress...so how... her mind caught up with her and she abruptly sat up on the bed.

Looking around, she saw that the walls were painted with neutral colours and had plenty of photographs hung up on them. Most of them featured a lady wearing a red ball gown.

Curious, she got up from the bed to look at those. Moving closer, she was dumbfounded.

The lady in the pictures was the photographs, she was wearing a red floor-length gown. Her hair was tied up in a stylish and intricate updo. Her neck was adorned with a diamond necklace and an expensive bracelet adorned her wrist, a present from her father.

She remembered wearing that dress the night she became engaged to her best friend. She remembered it so vividly.

 ** _He was wearing a black suit paired with a black tie. His hair was gelled back. He looked very suave and handsome. Girls trailed after him like bees, fluttering around him like butterflies, but, he had eyes only for one girl._**

 ** _The party was held on Christmas Eve. Soft music was playing in the background. There was dancing and good food, servers walking around the ballroom offering delicacies to the guests._**

 ** _The party was drawing to an end, when suddenly the lights went off._**

 ** _Just a few seconds later, it came back. When it did, she saw her best friend in front of her, on one knee, holding out a ring box._**

 ** _She met her father's threatening eyes over his head and whispered a soft 'Yes'._**

No, she can't remember those memories again. She had worked hard to suppress them, to lock them in a vault that had lost it's key.

She gasped for air like a fish out of water. Opening her eyes, she realized that she had closed them without knowing.

She glanced around the room. It was well furnished and had a bookcase, a coffee-table and a comfortable looking rocking chair.

It looked like a moderately priced hotel room, not a room for someone kidnapped. Kidnapped, is that what had happened? The last thing she remembered was that stranger on the road.

Wait, she remembered hearing someone shout,didn't she?Where was she now? Who was that man? Whose house was this? Who changed her dress? Where were her clothes?What had happened to her?Which day was it?

Her head started throbbing again.

A throat clearing made her jump ten feet into the air. The hair at the back of her neck stood up as she slowly turned around to look at forest green eyes, a shade she was sure would haunt her forever.

"Ah, Miss Summers, awake at last, I see".

* * *

 _ **Stranger, if you are passing me and desire to speak to me,**_

 _ **why should you not speak to me?**_

 _ **And why should I not speak to you?**_

I am sorry for any grammatical errors. This is my first story. Please be kind. I am still trying to figure out the spacing between lines and how to edit the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

Please share your thoughts on this story. Your opinions are welcome and appreciated.

 ** _Shining Bright_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2**

She trailed her eyes from his shiny black, expensive leather shoes to the black trousers, up the costly suit jacket to his face.

She gasped.

Her kidnapper was taller than her own 5'5" by 8". He had a broad shoulder which was probably the result of working out (or maybe genetics).

He had a hard jaw with high cheekbones and a five o' clock shadow. A perfect nose. His eyes, his eyes were his most attractive feature - the forest green colour, it looked as if it were filled with secrets –secrets often hidden in the dark woods.

He had long eyelashes which made him look all the more attractive. His messy hair was a colour she had never seen before. It looked to be a strange mixture of orange and red, giving it a hue which was a shade lighter than copper.

His lips were quirked up in amusement to her obvious ogling.

Again, she was struck by the familiarity. Where had she seen him before?

"Were the living arrangements to your liking?", he asked. His voice was...mesmerizing. There was really no other word to describe it. It was smooth and rich and attractive, all at once.

She swallowed after having that thought. She realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

No way in hell was she going to reply to that question. Besides, why did it even matter? She was just a hostage, a girl who was kidnapped. Why would her comfort even matter?

Instead of answering, she asked him a question of her own- the obvious one.

"Who are you?"

At this, he let out a loud laugh. She was completely enchanted by his musical laughter. It was...bewitching.

He calmed down, though a few chuckles continued to escape. "You are either very brave or very foolish, Miss Summers. Time, I guess, will say which one. You may call me Mr Delancio. Now, onto more pressing matters. "

His voice took on a dark undertone.

"Where is _The Lapis_?"

"The WHAT?", she was dumbfounded.

The inane question finally pushed her over the edge. All of her pent up frustrations came to the surface.

"How am I supposed to know where is some stupid fucking la-something? Is that even English? ", she said in an incredulous and disbelieving voice.

"Don't take that tone with me, girl. You don't want to face the consequences", he cautioned.

But, she was not one to be stopped.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Threaten me, blackmail me, kidnap me? Oh wait, you already did. I can't believe you fucking kidnapped me to ask about some stupid fucking thing which is probably not even pronounced in English", she ranted.

She did not see his expression turning dark, a cruel and amused smile on his lips. His eyes turned stone cold.

She was still venting

She did not notice the changes.

"You can't just kidnap anyone whenever you wish. You can't kidnap anyone, you fucking mental? What do you even want from me other than asking ridiculous questions I don't know the answer to? Newsflash: I don't need to answer any of your ludicrous questions. Fuck you, Delancio."

Tired and out of breath, she finally looked up to discern his reaction.

Minutes later, a blood curling scream sounded throughout the room.

"Wh-h-at a-ar-are yo-you?"

"Your worst nightmare, your most chilling fear. I warned you not to push me, little girl. I warned you. Now, face the consequences."

Saying so, he lunged.

* * *

 **Until we have seen someone's darkness, we don't really know who they are.**

 **Until we have forgiven someone's darkness, we don't really know what love is...**

 **\- Marianne Williamson**

The real fun begins from the next chapter. He he :)

I want to thank everyone who took the time to review the chapter.

Also, I was blown away by the number of alerts and favourites I got from just one chapter.I did not expect this at all. Thank you so much. I will try my best to live upto your expectations. Just hang along for the ride.

I want to clarify something. The 'Bella' in my story won't be weak and clumsy and face self-confidence issues like in canon. She won't be a damsel in distress waiting to be saved at every clumsy step.

As I have said before, chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

Please review and let me know your thoughts .Your opinions are welcome and appreciated.

 ** _Shining_ _Bright_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3**

She screamed and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the face of her killer. There was the loss of ground under her feet and she felt herself airborne. The next moment she found herself pinned to the bed with her attacker on top of her.

She was scared out of her wits.

His eyes were as black as night, the pupil not visible. His canine teeth were protruding out like a vampire's, his lips curled up in the cruellest of smiles. Wings, as black as a raven's feather, came out of his back. His skin was icy cold to touch. He was beautifully terrifying.

She tried to move her hands, but, could not. His hands were pinning hers above her head. His form rested over hers. She could not move.

She was trapped.

He spoke slowly, softly, though his eyes contradicted his voice.

He was mad. No, not mad.

He was **furious**.

"I warned you not to push me, girl. You don't know what you could have unleashed or what can still be unleashed. Every part of my body is screaming at me to show you who you belong to, to make you remember your place.

My instinct is saying to dominate you, to show you your master. Do you want that, little girl? I think you do. I can see by the look in your face, that you want me, your body recognizes me. Am I right, little girl? "

She was in a daze. She wanted him. She could feel every inch of him against her body.

His chest was against hers, touching every time she took a breath, every time she inhaled his enticing smell-a mixture of something musky and spicy. A scent she could get drunk on.

Her nipples puckered, though she wasn't sure it was entirely from the cold.

Lord save her. How could she be attracted to her kidnapper and sometime-in-the-future-killer?

She tried to speak, she couldn't. Her tongue felt too heavy. It would not move. Her mind could concentrate only on his words.

"You are under my care now. I can starve you, torture you or use you for my own business or pleasure. Because you are MINE. I know that no one is waiting for you back at home. No one will miss you. So, you better behave yourself, little girl. Tempt me once more, and I won't be responsible for the consequences."

While saying this, he shifted so that one of his hands was holding both of hers above her head.

He slowly dragged his free hand down her face, tracing her cheekbones, her lower lip.

The hand stopped to survey her clavicle, pressing lightly on her erratic pulse.

Down, down it went, giving the lightest of touches to her breast, tracing the underside over the thin nightgown, down to her waist, finally resting on her outer thigh.

It was a threat, a warning. A sign of her vulnerability.

It was _**sensual**_.

She could feel her body responding to his touch and she hated it. She cursed herself for feeling attracted to this creature. He was not even human.

Her internal berating was broken by his statement.

"I don't know about you, but, I am sure _**I**_ will enjoy the consequences of your careless actions."

Punctuating the statement with a light squeeze at her thigh, he landed in a graceful leap by the bed.

The loud slam of the door in the now quiet room signified his leaving.

* * *

 _ **I want to kiss you, but in the most connotative way possible,**_

 _ **so that no dictionary definition would stand a chance**_

 _ **to describe how your lungs could be filled with the sweetest air possible,**_

 _ **and yet you would still be**_

 _ **so breathless.**_

 _ **\- Unknown**_

Thank you, lovely readers, for alerting and favouriting(is that even a word?) this story. I never _imagined_ getting such a response.

Reviews make my day radiant. Please do review. It helps to know your thoughts and opinions.

One question: Any of you want Jacob in this story? Want him to make his entrance? To make the twisted path even twistier?

Review and let me know.

 _ **Shining Bright**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The room was too quiet, too large, too small. At least it felt so to her in the next few days when she was imprisoned in the room.

She longed to see the sky, the silky white clouds, the green trees. She longed to feel the raindrops on her skin. She longed to dance in the rain. She longed to get out of this room where she was stuck for the past sixteen days.

It seemed her captor did not want her to be completely out of routine. He left her a small table clock when she was asleep. Food was usually on the table when she woke up in the morning and after her evening nap.

She wondered how did he come and go without her waking up. She was usually a very light sleeper. The thought of someone watching her when she was asleep, at her most vulnerable, left shivers down her spine.

She felt suffocated in this room. Again, she wondered what he wanted from her. Not money, surely, he had plenty of that, she could tell just from seeing this room. She had no one left - the thought sent a pang in her heart - so, there would be no one he could blackmail for money in exchange for her.

So, what does he wan-

Oh.

She gasped.

She blinked.

She remembered.

She understood.

Blurred, fading memories flashed before her eyes. Her childhood, her grandmother telling her bedtime stories - stories of a prince, a princess and an evil witch. There were dragons and fairies, pixies and talking butterflies.

But, the detail that stuck out was her grandmother's last words. The words that confused her to this day.

But now, now she may have begun to understand what her grandmother meant.

She had dismissed it at the time, thinking, her grandmother was delusional because of her sickness. She still remembered the blank look in her eyes, empty of emotions, unseeing of the world. No anger, no pain, no relief – not even a hint of emotion in her once-warm caramel eyes. Just an empty look.

It was as if she was haunted by her demons, even in her death bed.

The ticking of the clock seemed too loud in the quiet, ominous room.

There was no escape for her, no reprieve.

She laid down, feeling disgusted by the lavish bed and the smooth Egyptian sheets, which felt heavenly against her skin.

Why was such luxury shown to her? Whatever, she wasn't going to complain.

She hadn't taken a bath in sixteen days. She _smelled_.

When that stupid, annoying, beautiful, dangerous CREATURE comes back, she will make sure to ask for a bath. The washroom attached to the room was very small. It had only one wash-basin and a commode.

Her thoughts turned to her last encounter with the man-creature.

Involuntarily, she closed her eyes and traced her clavicle, ghosting over her breast, circling her nipple with her cold fingers, imagining a very different pair of hand.

She shuddered.

What was he? Those wings, those black eyes, those...

 ** _A woman was standing on the top of a cliff with a baby in her arms. The violent waves struck the rocks creating a thunderous sound._**

 ** _The woman's hair whipped against her face due to the strong gale. Her clothes were sprayed by the sea-breeze._**

 ** _The child in her arms was wrapped in a bundle, face hidden from view._**

 ** _The woman stared at the forest which stood at the emergence of the cliff. The dark trees seemed almost seductive in the moonlight._**

 ** _She slowly backed away. Standing at the edge of the cliff, she said in a shaky voice, "Never, it will never happen"._**

 ** _She jumped off the precipice into the black, roaring waters below, her back to the foreboding ocean, the warm bundle in her arms._**

 ** _Her eyes shut instinctively when she felt the pinpricks of a thousand ice needles inserted into her veins. Her vision seemed non-existent when surrounded by the pitch-black water, her body thrashed around by the raging water._**

 ** _Her heart beat slowed. Limbs stopped moving. Her eyes, though open, remained still._**

She awoke with a scream stuck in her throat.

"Had a nice nap, love?"

* * *

 _ **Life asked Death,**_

 _ **"Why do people Love me, but Hate you?"**_

 _ **Death responded,**_

 _ **"Because you are a Beautiful Lie and I am a Painful Truth"**_

Awww, no Edward in this chapter. Hold your horses, he will be there in the next one.

Guess who the mystery speaker is? And no,it's not who you think.

Thank you for favouriting (again, is that a word?) and following my story. I will update again when I get time to breathe. Exam stress and study pressure is a bitch.

See you all in the next update.

Oh, please do review. I would love to hear your thoughts.

 _ **Shining Bright**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Please read the author's note at the bottom.** **Now, ready? Let's continue our journey down the twisty path.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Her lungs seemed to be blocked. No air could reach her lungs. Her breath came in gasps. She started dry-heaving. Her vision was blurred by her tears.

"Now, now, love, you must calm down. It would not do if you become unconscious. I have been waiting for you to wake up. Come on, now, calm down. Take a deep breath. One more. Yes, there. Yes, good girl."

She took a breath which caused her to start coughing. She couldn't stop. Her breath came in gasps. Her vigorous coughing caused her to cough out blood.

The vivid red against the virginal white on the bedding sent her into shock.

Black spots dotted her vision.

The last thing she remembered was murmuring,'Wh- who are you?', before she fell into a big black void.

The next time she came to, she was lying on the bed tangled in the covers. It seemed that all she was doing was sleep. Her body felt weak and lethargic. Her throat was sore.

What happened? Slowly, it all came back to her. The dream, the suffocation, the man, the blood. It all happened, right? She wasn't just dreaming. It must have happened. Yes, she would see the blood on the covers-the blood which she coughed out. It would prove that she had not dreamt it.

She pushed back the bed covers and looked at the spot she knew the now dried-blood was. She looked there, she removed the covers, threw it on the floor, searched for it throughout the bed - it was not there.

The big spot covered with blood seemed to have disappeared.

Just vanished.

How was it possible? The covers were the same, so it was not changed. She would know if she was moved while she was asleep. There was also not a single wet spot on the bed. It couldn't have been washed off. One glance at the clock assured her that she was not unconscious for long.

So, what happened?

Wait! The man. Who was he? He was not HIM. Where was the man-creature? Would he let him hurt her? Of course, he would. Why was she even asking herself this question? Oh God, was she finally going crazy? And the dream...what was that about? Why would she see someone dying? How can she just conjure up a woman's face and dream of her dying?

Lost in her thoughts, she did not see that it was past the time her dinner was supposed to arrive. Only the grumbling of her stomach successfully pulled her from her musings. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was quarter to eight. Where was he?

Did he forget that _she_ was a human who needed food to stay alive? Did he plan on starvi-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door - the door which blocked her escape.

"Do you think that I don't need fo- " Her words died in her throat. It was not the man-creature. It was the man who was there when she had woken up.

He looked different than the man-creature and yet the same. There was that same undeniable beauty, perfectly smooth, white skin.

In his hand was a white tray on which some covered dishes were placed.

"There now, love, you look much better. Wouldn't like to see this pretty face hurt, would we? Come, finish your dinner. You must be famished ", he said in a voice one would use to sooth a hurt animal resisting treatment.

She could feel herself relaxing against her will. What power do these creatures have to be able to manipulate a person's emotions and feelings in such a manner? What else can they do?

Her stomach betrayed her by protesting. Reluctantly, she took the tray and had her fill. The food was not much delicious- little to no salt, half cooked vegetables...well, beggars can't be choosers. How do these creatures eat this stuff? Do they even eat?

After wiping her mouth with a napkin, she looked up to see the creature, staring intensely at her.

She waited a few minutes for him to speak, in vain. His stare made her uncomfortable. It felt as if he could see her demons.

"Take a picture, it will last longer. Just be careful not to destroy it with your drool ", she snapped.

Immediately, she realized her mistake. She stiffened, bracing herself for the attack.

Instead, all she got was cold laughter.

"You are feisty, I like that, though I doubt he does. He will have his hands full with you- if only he admits it to himself ", the last part was muttered so softly that she had to strain her ears to listen.

She was confused. Who will have his hands full?

"Now, it's time for me to leave. My work here is done. " His work? What was his work? Chat with her and serve her food?

"Before going, I can just say one thing - When everything else fails, look inside."

Gracefully spinning around on his foot, he headed out. The last thing she saw was the back of his black coat, before the door closed behind him.

What the _fuck_ was _that_?! When everything becomes else fails, look inside? Are all these man-creatures lunatic?

God, what will happen? What will she do? She has to find th-

No, she can't think it here. She can't . Otherwise, he will k-

A shrill scream ran throughout the room.

HE materialised in front of her out of thin air.

Almost immediately, as if a button was turned on, she could feel her body reacting.

 ** _Fuck_.**

The smirk on those full, red lips waiting to be bitten, sucked, nibbled-

What in the bloody fucking hell- Has she gone crazy? Attracted to her kidnapper and would-be-torturer? Or, is it some kind of Stockholm Syndrome?

Maybe, maybe it's HIS doing. Maybe he is making her feel attracted to him to get her to do his bidding. Making her want to give up her-

Ugh. She mentally groaned, frustrated. She will not think these things. She will not think about his shaggy hair which looked like it had endured hours of hair pulling. She will not think about his eyes, which look-

She gave up.

A movement in the peripheral region caught her eye. He was slowly moving towards the bed, where she was sitting.

She scurried back, until her back hit the headboard. He slowly inched forward.

In a movement her human eyes were too slow to see, he was on the bed. He grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her towards him, before she had a chance to react.

Her fear of him overcame her desire and she found herself screaming and thrashing, trying to escape his hold.

He did not seem to be bothered by her struggle. Instead, he ran his hand over her calf till he reached her knee.

Slowly, he inched his hand under nightgown, dragging it up her thigh, heading towards-

"Wh-What are you doing?", she asked, indecisive over whether to struggle or stay still.

Fear or Desire.

"Be quiet."

The coldness, the steel in his voice made her shut her mouth, afraid to voice any more questions.

The cold hand was drawing circles on her upper thigh, inching towards the place where no one had ever touched her before.

It was slow.

It was terrifying.

It was exhilarating.

It was **_sensual_** _._

She could feel herself getting wet. Fuck.

 _More_.

She wanted more.

She wanted to rub her legs together, needing some sort of friction, but, he was holding her leg in place.

She couldn't move. She grew more wet.

Biting her lip, she tried to hold in her moan.

His black eyes flashed to hers. She could see his eyes growing darker.

No doubt he could feel her wetness. She was soaked.

 _Ungh_.

 _Fuck_.

His hand cupped her through her panties. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

At this rate, she would come before he even-

Ohhhh.

There. Right there.

Yes. _Yes._

 _Fuck._

Motherfucking hell.

His fingers were right _there,_ brushing along the seam of her panty. One finger dipped inside and touched her wet folds.

She almost lurched off the bed, but a hand on her stomach stopped her.

The finger gathered some of her wetness and circled her entrance.

She could feel herself getting close.

More.

More.

The finger ran up, over her clit, finding her nub, her bundle of nerves.

Rubbing in slow circles.

 _More_.

His finger sped up. Rubbing vigorously right over the little nub.

Rubbing hard, hard, harder.

Yes, she was there. There . Almost.

Little bit more-

She felt a coil in her _pussy_ tightening. A delicious hot, burning sensation.

She could feel it. Can't hold it any more. She ca-

"The fuck?"

She opened her eyes to see him standing at the foot of the bed.

He was smirking at her. That sinfully sexy smirk.

He kept his black eyes on her as he licked her essence off his fingers, a sucking sound filling the room.

His eyes were like liquid fire, burning her hotter than any blaze.

His blood red lips parted, a seductive voice reaching her ears.

"It's time."

* * *

 _ **The moment his lips touch mine,**_

 _ **I feel the earth below me melt away**_

 _ **And all time stops for the moment.**_

 _ **I only feel.**_

 _ **When his tongue grazes me,**_

 _ **It sets me on fire.**_

 _ **His kiss is his signature.**_

Sorry for the late update. Exams are knocking at the door, so, I haven't been able to update. I probably won't get time to update again before my exams. So, the next update will be at the end of March when my exams are over.

If anyone is a fan of Harry Potter Tomione pairing, I would like to recommend a fic: _**Building**_ _**a**_ _**Mystery**_ by StBridgit. It is seriously awesome and is my favourite tomione fanfic.

On another note, thank you for the alerts and favourites. I would like to apologize to the reviewers whom I had said that I would update soon. Work load is just overwhelming. I would also like to thank the reviewer who pointed out a spelling mistake.

This is my first fanfic, so, this is also my first lemon,or rather almost-lemon. As a result, there won't be graphic smut. There will be lemons,yes, but, nothing too descriptive.

And, lastly **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.** Write your thoughts. If you hate it, review. Like it, review. Love it, review. Have some ideas for this fic, review. Have some advice for me, review. Seriously people, I need some feedback. Otherwise, how am I supposed to improve my writing?

Dammnnnn. That was one long A/N. You all must be nodding off by now :D

Until next time,

 _ **Shining Bright**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the end. Now, ready?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

She walked down the hallway with a guard behind her. A _guard_. She snorted. As if she were the dangerous one here.

And, even if she ran, where would she go? There were so many twists and turns that it was most probable she would keep going through the same place over and over again.

Her thoughts drifted back to what happened in her room.

She couldn't believe she let him finger-fuck her. She hated him with the passion of a thousand erupting volcanoes. Damn her treacherous body for wanting him. Why couldn't he be ugly? It would make things so much easier.

God, even thinking about him makes her toes curl. Hot – he is sizzling hot. His fingers…heavenly.

Her mood darkened considerably on remembering that he didn't let her find her release.

What kind of person seduces another and doesn't let the other come? Well, of-fucking-course an inhuman one.

Seems like his physical characteristics matches his personality – inhuman. Get it? Inhuman.

She giggle-snorted.

A loud cough interrupted her thoughts. Oh, the guard. She had forgotten about him. She saw that she had stopped walking while she was lost in her thoughts. She quickly geared back.

Her mind fluttered back to her last conversation with _him_. He had told her to be ready in five minutes.

"Why? Are we going somewhere? A date? You know, people usually get to know each other before trying to be intimate. Ever heard of the dating rules? Seems to me that you are going about this the wrong way. Why is that, I wonder? Did no sensible girl ever want to date poor, old you?" Oh yeah, her snark was back.

His face was smooth, devoid of any expression. Ha! As if he had any expression other than anger and cold amusement.

He just raised an eyebrow, looked at her through those eyes with which had a love-hate relationship and left, locking her in.

Well, at least no dramatic exit this time.

Four minutes fifty four seconds later, her door opened to show a guard who motioned her to come out and start walking.

And here she was. Walking to god knows where, with god knows whom. She didn't even know if the guard was human or not.

The guard wore a black mask which covered his whole face except his eyes, which were covered with some kind of black glasses. How the hell did he breathe? His movements were fluid and confident.

So, the answer to the question about his humanity would be _no_. Not human. So, if not human, then _what_?

But, why would there be guards? In uniform even. Who are these people? Why was she brought here? Did she have some kind of connection with these beings? Unlikely, very unlikely. Maybe she would get her answers now.

They stopped in front of a door. The guard placed his hand on the keypad – which she had failed to see before – and the door slid open.

She walked in, her slippers which were provided by her captors, making little sound on the carpeted floor. The room was empty, completely bare of any decorations or furnishings.

The walls were painted a peach colour, pleasing to look at. In the middle of the room, standing with his hands in his pockets, was the fucking devil himself. He was hot, there was no denying that. Hot and sexy and handsome and…. okay, stop. Enough. She chided herself. Control. Control. All those yoga classes weren't for nothing.

As she reached him, she saw a small smile on his lickable face. Hmm. That's new. Wonder what's he thinking about. Killing puppies and lion cubs, terrifying little children, taking away their chocolate ? His mind must be a terrifying place.

"Miss…..Summers, I am sure you want your answers and you will get them. " God, his voice, it's so…..wait, answers? At last.

"You, Miss Summers, you have something I need." No-fucking-shit, Sherlock. She was kidnapped, remember?

"You have been under my radar for quite some time now. Which is why I now know what I know." The hell? He was stalking her?

"I have the answers you seek, yes, and you will get your answers eventually, but, now, you have something which I seek." Why was this sounding like some damn movie lines?

"This room is one which will serve my purpose. And yours, too."

She found her voice. "What the fuck are you talking about? My purpose? I have no purpose here. Need I remind you that you kidnapped me?"

"I am going to ignore your tone and choice of words for now, Miss Summers. Don't push me." She shivered. "As I was saying, this room will help you to push yourself to be better. There is an….energy inside you. Swirling…..brilliant…..strong…..powerful… So powerful that you will probably be able to destroy this room if you can properly harness and use the energy. But, the road to reach that juncture is long."

Energy? Powerful? Inside her? But….how? She- but- No.

"You are barking mad." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Am I?", he smirked.

As he spoke, she heard the door opening. Turning around, she saw a guard wearing a black mask and a body-hugging uniform, come in.

What the…..? Delancio chuckled. It was a really odd name. Delancio. Even calling him Delancio in her head sounded weird.

"What is your first name?", she asked. She must have ADHD.

He gave her a confused look. "My first name? Don't worry your pretty little head over it. You will know when you need to know."

She rolled her eyes.

"But now, let's begin."

Begin? Begin what? She followed his line of sight and turned around to see the guard holding a ball of fire in his gloved hand. It was an enrapturing mixture of fierce red and an orange hue with a tinge of soft blue.

What in the hell is happ…..?

"Get ready", demon spawn said from behind.

She looked at the mesmerizing red fireball, then at the guard and then again at the burning fireball in his hand.

She was **fucked.**

* * *

 _ **First they ignore you,**_

 _ **Then they laugh at you,**_

 _ **Then they fight you,**_

 _ **And then you win.**_

 _ **\- Mahatma Gandhi**_

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and also for the late update. I was sick and then, I went on a mini-vacation. I will probably be updating every 2- 4 weeks.

Also, please **review**. I would love to hear your thoughts. This chapter was difficult. I don't know why. It just was. And, please do review.I don't bite…..hard ;)

 _ **Shining Bright**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Please read the author's note at the bottom. Now, ready?**

* * *

She turned back to Delancio. "What is the meaning of this nonsense?"

His lips curled up into an amused smile.

"Nonsense? Oh no, Miss Summers. This is no nonsense. On the contrary, this is a very important part of your training. Defence. That is the first step you need to learn and complete. So, try to harness the energy inside you and….yes, try to stay alive."

Alive…yeah, not looking good right now.

Delancio moved to a corner of the room. She turned her back to him and faced the guard.

Let's do this.

There was an ominous silence. The only sound she could hear was of her own breathing. She took a few deep breaths and slowly, her body relaxed. She tried to follow Delancio's instructions and tap inside herself to find that energy.

She searched. There was nothing. She could only feel her heart's rapid fluttering and a pain in her head that seemed to be intensify as the moments passed.

"Now", came Delancio's voice from the corner.

In a flash, she opened her eyes only to see the guard doing some odd motion with his hands. Her eyes widened before she threw herself to the left, landing heavily on her left shoulder. She looked back to see a black burned mark the size of a football in the place where she was standing.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?", she screamed.

Her answer came in the form of a whip. She let out a yell of pain. There was a shallow cut in her cheek where the whip had struck her.

The guard's face was impassive. He had not moved a muscle and was still standing in the same place he was when they first began. The guard was now holding what looked like a leather whip. The fireball was not to be seen.

She let out a small sigh of relief. Cuts were better than burns.

She saw the next attack of the whip coming and rolled away at the last second. Scrambling back, she jumped up to dodge the next incoming attack. So focussed was she in avoiding the whip that she didn't notice the red ball of fire until the last second. By then, it was too late to avoid it.

She gritted her teeth to stop from screaming out. She could the charred skin on her right arm.

Not daring to look down to assess the damage, she steeled herself for the next attack. She squared her shoulders and tensed her body.

The guard was still. It seemed as if he was deliberating something.

Without any warning, a volley of red, yellow and orange fireballs sailed towards her, one after the other. She ran, dodged, twisted, rolled, trying to keep from being burned.

She couldn't breathe. Her clothes clung to her sweaty body. Her heart was beating fast to the point of her being in danger of cardiac arrest.

She panted, trying to draw in the much needed breath. Her arms and legs were trembling with exhaustion and pain. Her vision was getting blurred. She wouldn't be able to keep up much longer.

She waited, waited for the final attack, for the next mesmerizing ball of fire to come and mark her pale skin.

Her eyes caught the light which glinted off the weapon the guard had somehow conjured.

A Gerber Mark II. Deadly. So deadly that one stab in a vulnerable location could send one to the next life. To death.

She backed away. She wouldn't survive this. She had to run. Turning around, she was ready to run for her life.

The wall. She was fucking cornered. The guard was slowly closing in on her. Her eyes were drawn to the knife. The cause of her death.

She closed her eyes, praying it would be swift. She couldn't handle slow torture. All she prayed was for an easy death. A stab right through the heart.

Crimson blood would blow. Would her killer watch the flow of the scarlet blood as it dripped onto the floor below? Would he draw the knife back out or would he twist it inside her? Would she lose consciousness and die slowly or would she die with the first stab?

Lost in her final thoughts, she did not feel the cold metal blade against her throat. But she definitely felt the pinprick pain on her delicate skin when the cold metal pressed down harder.

She could picture it. Her neck. Against the blade. Or the blade against her neck. Blood rushing to the surface to greet the metal.

The blade pressed down harder. She did not have the power to fight it anymore. She wanted to sleep. Just sleep. Blissful sleep. She can just let her mind shut down and….

" Enough", a cold voice jerked her back into reality.

Oh God, was she just about to…..die? Not fight back? Just give up? Surrender? After everything she's been through?

It took a huge amount of effort and willpower to turn her head to look at the side where the voice came from. Delancio was standing. His body tensed, fists clenched at his sides. It was the first sign of emotion he had outwardly shown. He was angry. What caused it?

Her eyes followed the raised blue vein in his arms to his shoulders, tracing over the planes of his face to meet his eyes.

Green clashed with blue. What she saw took her breath away.

She was wrong before. He was not angry. No. He was _**furious**._ The fury in his eyes was no longer hidden from sight. No, it was out for all to see. Like violent waves against a cliff, striking against it until it gave away.

He stood tall. His rage, a sight to behold. He was magnificent.

He slowly walked forward towards them, stopping when he was a small distance away. Only then did she realize that the guard had retreated, standing a few feet away from her.

She sighed, exhausted. All her energy had depleted. She rested her burning back against the wall. All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. The sudden loss of adrenaline was making her infirm.

"Miss Summers, impressive. You exceeded my expectations", his voice reached her ears. She tiredly opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them.

"Please, please…just let me go", she whispered, uncaring of her dignity and pride.

"Of course, you will have your siesta, Miss Summers. I will send someone to check on you soon. My guard will escort you to your room."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. The monster had a heart.

The door opened, revealing a guard dressed in an attire she had seen the other guards wearing.

She straightened up, her body almost collapsing. No, she would not faint in front of him. She would not show him any weakness.

 _You already did, sweetheart._

She stepped forward, gritting her teeth against the excruciating pain. Just a few steps more – she would be out of his sight. Then only would she allow herself to fall apart. But not until then. No, she had to do this. She had to.

Slowly, she passed Delancio, not daring to look up to see his face.

"Don't you want to see the face of your trainer, Miss Summers?" The velvety smooth voice stopped her in her tracks.

She opened her mouth to deny, but, a thought stopped her. Blame it on her brush with death, blame it on her burning curiosity, she wanted to see who would be responsible for the pain she was sure she would have to endure, when she started training.

She turned around swiftly, though her muscles protested in pain.

She looked at Delancio to see that he was looking at the guard who was to blame for her injuries, for her brush with death. So, he was her trainer? Oh god, she was going to be sick. But what else did she expect? They were the only ones here in this room.

"Come, let Miss Summers see the face of her trainer", came the smooth voice of the devil-spawn.

It took her a few seconds to realise that he meant the guard. She swallowed. She would see the face of the guard- the reason she almost died.

She watched as he took off his black mask. A wave of horror washed over her. Olive skin, full lips, a sharp nose and finally, brown hair came into view. He raised his eyes to meet hers.

She choked on her breath. No, no, it couldn't be, no.

But– "E- Edward?"

It can't be, it can't be, oh god, please no, just _no._

Blank eyes. A cold smile.

"Hello, Isabella"

Fear. Nausea. Panic.

 **Black.**

* * *

 _ **You can't reach what's in front of you**_

 _ **Until you let go of what's behind you...**_

 **Secrets will be revealed and questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **I planned to update much earlier, but my laptop was seized. I somehow managed to get it back for an hour.** **Did you like the chapter? I know, lots of questions. Confusion. It will all be clear in the next chapter. Next update will probably be in 2-3 weeks. Study load is increasing :(**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts. What did you think of this chapter? Any questions? Ask me in a review and I will try my best to answer it.**

 **Review, review, review. I want to know your thoughts, your reactions, your opinions. See you guys in the next update.**

 _ **Shining Bright**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Her head was pounding. It felt as if someone had taken a hammer and kept on banging her head until she woke up.

She tried to open her eyes, but, it seemed as if someone had stuck her eyelashes together with glue. She let out a pathetic whimper.

"Shh, love, calm down. Here" Someone wiped her face with a wet cloth, all the while speaking in a loving tone.

She could now feel someone's hand holding hers. It was cold.

She cautiously opened her eyes, only to be engulfed into green ones.

Delancio.

What was he doing? Wha- What happened? Why was she feeling as if she fought in the second world war and came back on a strecher?

Suddenly, the pictures came back to her, the fight, the pain, the burns, the brush with death and…..Edward.

Oh God, Edward! What was he doing here? Did he work for Delancio?

"Love, please stop thinking so much. You need to rest", Delancio's gentle voice broke her out of her musings. His beautiful face was pained and tortured. What happened?

"I am sorry, Isabella, it was my fault. It was my fault you almost died. I am really sorry. How could I put you in danger? My mat-" He broke off. His what?

Why is he behaving like this?

"I- I don't understand" , she croaked, her throat dry and rough.

"I am sorry, love. I was wrong. I will explain everything" His expression turned dark "and, he will get what's coming to him. I told him not to injure you seriously, but, he got carried away."

He seemed far away, in his own mind. She was bewildered and more than confused.

What happened to the man who would always torture her? Threaten her?

He felt her gaze on him and looked down at her. His expression softened.

"You must rest love. Get better fast. You have lots of things to do and learn."

It was then she saw her surroundings. She was in a room she did not recognise. It was gorgeous. The room was tastefully decorated, with the right colours on the bedroom walls and everything. It screamed _money_.

"Where am I ?", she whispered.

"In my room, love. I brought you here." Delancio answered him.

Delancio. It sounded so wrong. As if they were casual acquantainces. No, they were more than that.

"What's your name?", she looked up at her, pleading with her eyes to answer him. Something had changed between them. She could feel it.

He looked at her with an adoring expression and brushed his cold fingers along her cheek.

She shivered. No, it was not because of the cold. It was for another reason entirely.

"Edward", he said, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Edward? What?

"But, but- so, that means there are two Edwards", she said confused.

He sighed. His face looked tired. It was then she saw the dark circles under his eyes.

She tried to sit up from her lying position on the bed. A strong pain along her side, made her stop.

"Stop, stop, you mustn't move", Delancio said in a panicked voice, and quickly leaned over her to gently push her back down on the soft bed, tucking the covers in.

Inspite of her injuries , she could feel her body reacting to his proximity. She cursed herself. What was with her body betraying her every time?

She blushed thinking of the last time when he was close to her, on her bed, of the activities that took place.

It seemed as if Dela- _Edward_ knew what she was thinking. He gave her a sad smile.

Speaking of that…

"Uh, Edward? What happened? Why is the other…Edward here? Does he work for you?"

She did not know why she was speaking so softly. Gone was her feisty behaviour, her snarkiness. It seemed that she had turned into a sweet, soft-spoken girl while she was unconscious .

Edward did not say anything. He looked as if he was debating something. _What?_

"Edward, please answer me. Truthfully. What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing Edward" Her voice trembled when she spoke her once-close friend's name "Tell me, Edward. Your attitude towards me has suddenly changed. Not once have you threatened me since I woke up, you are acting so….loving towards me and…and I feel this, this something for you, towards you. What is it? What did you to me?"

It seemed that she had reached her breaking-point. Each sharp breath she took, hurt.

She tried to calm her breathing, slow it down.

Edward… her mind whispered his name softly, gently.

He was looking at her with an agonised expression. His hands were stretched towards her as if she wanted to reach out to her and help her, but, he was frozen.

She slowly calmed down.

Edward began speaking when she was in control once again.

"Love, please" His voice broke "Please understand that I didn't know. I suspected, but I was in denial. All this" He waved his hand towards her battered body "could have been avoided if I was not stuck up in my own head. Please forgive me. I now understand. It will never happen again, Isabella. I-I care for you, very much. I lo-" He abruptly stopped.

She was confused, more than she was before.

"What are you talking about?" He couldn't say what she was thinking, no, it was not possible.

"It's you, Isabella. You have done what others have failed to do. It was always you."

She sucked in a deep breath, paying no heed to the sharp pain which it caused.

"You are my mate, Isabella, my only and I will never let you go."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews. I am really sorry that I did not update for a long time. School work, new class, exams, homeworks, tests….. But, now, hopefully, I will be able to update once every two weeks.

There's this story I am reading and I love it. It's called ' In His Arms'. It's a forbidden check it out!

 **In His Arms: He was family, yet he wasn't. "Yes, sweetheart, scream my name". He consumed me, burned me. "We can't do this. This is wrong." He enveloped me in his darkness. "They know. We have to run." This is the beginning of our journey. The journey of our descent, our descent into hell.**

Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will give the answers to all your questions.

 _ **Shining Bright**_


End file.
